


Legalese

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel and ‘Ciel’ both try to come up with a plan.





	Legalese

“Yes, my Lord?” Sebastian said, entering the room and bowing to Ciel.

‘Ciel’ glanced over. “Demon, we’ve uncovered text that says that twins share the same soul, therefore it is a case of dual ownership. You have entered a contract with my brother without permission from the co-owner, therefore the contract is null and void.”

Sebastian cocked his head, unamused. “Even if that is the case, full ownership fell on one twin when the other died, as in the case of inheritance.”

‘Ciel’ shook his head. “In the case of an eternal part of oneself, it cannot be passed to another. Even in colloquial texts, the soul is considered elsewhere for cases of body death.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “You are relying on an assertation in a book with no evidence. I was summoned by the sacrifice of a soul.”

‘Ciel’ looked at his brother. “Tell me, what evidence do you have that a soul was sacrificed?”

“Only what the demon said.”

‘Ciel’ looked back. “The demon wasn’t under contract to tell the truth at the time. Perhaps it was a lie. I suggest we give this a test. One clause of the contract is to carry out orders absolutely?”

His twin nodded, knowing what he was planning.

Both of them said contradictory statements at the same time. “Kill that tree.” “Don’t kill that tree.”

To his horror, Sebastian noticed the pentagrams glowing and then disappearing into nothing. With a snarl, he returned to his original demonic form and started to disappear, a look of hatred in his eye.

“Wait!” yelled the younger one.

“What are you doing?” demanded ‘Ciel’.

The demon returned to form as the boy ran towards him. “I owe you so much,” the boy pleaded. “You’ve helped me. It’s only fair that I give you something in return.”

The demon looked at him, astonished. Here the boy was trying to make amends despite being in the face of murderous rage from being outwitted? “Your soul, brat!” he spat.

“Er, we’ve covered that…” the boy said, looking bashful. “Anything else?”

‘Ciel’ was in shock, concerned that his brother was still conversing with the demon.

Sebastian looked nonplussed, his anger spent, surprisingly. “Fine. You can polish my boots.” With that, he sat on the desk while the boy ran over with a rag, meticulously working on them. He was joined by his older brother a moment later.

After a while, they stood up, looking at Sebastian expectantly.

“Good job,” Sebastian mumbled, rolling his eyes and disappearing.


End file.
